


Don't you love me?

by aquariamaria



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, Sad, made my friend cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquariamaria/pseuds/aquariamaria
Summary: "Now her biggest problem wasn’t her house rent that she was procrastinating to pay, let alone her swollen knee after karate training, no, none of it came close to her problem with Aquaria."Based on the request: things you said when you were drunk and/or things you said too quietly





	Don't you love me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [briecracker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briecracker/gifts), [burnaquaria](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=burnaquaria).



> Hello friends!
> 
> I made this little thing for my dear friend @brieonacracker  
> It got a little sad lol but as Aqua would say, "any hole is a goal" lol
> 
> I hope you guys like it and feedback is appreciated!

Brianna was on her third beer. It was disgusting in her opinion, but it was just great to make her forget about her problems. And now her biggest problem wasn’t her house rent that she was procrastinating to pay, let alone her swollen knee after karate training, no, none of it came close to her problem with Aquaria.  
That name, the girl with the name of a sign, with sky-blue eyes and black hair like sidereal space. It was impossible not to think of her when the girl was always in the same place as the blonde. Whether was in at some party, at some friend’s house, a popular bar in Manhattan, even in the subway coming home. New York was supposed to be a megalopolis, it should have been impossible to see anyone many times like this. It even made Brianna believe that the universe did it on purpose.  
What they had was something strange. First they hated each other, now they kissed in nightclubs bathrooms. They were something but Brianna couldn’t explain what they were. Her friends questioned them but nothing happened besides the make out and some casual sex. It seemed a little that Brianna didn’t know how to face this reality. She sometimes didn’t even know what she wanted.

And once again they meet, this time at house part on a friday night. There was some celebration behind it, but it did not matter. What was important is that it had music and drink for free. Aquaria danced with Monique some sensual music on the improvised dance floor, making it a matter of drawing the attention of everyone around her. And as much as the conversation with Yuhua about Asian beauty products sounded interesting, it didn’t come close to the brunette’s somewhat magnetic attraction to the blonde.

‘I need another beer to take this’ Brianna thought, she quickly got rid of the young Chinese woman, running for a beer. Taking the fourth glass in small sips Brianna’s attention focused on Aquaria who now danced alone. The music stopped and Aquaria seemed to notice that someone admired her. Turning to the brunette she saw Brianna lost in her thoughts.  
The beer was almost at the end but Brianna didn’t notice because she drunk all while watching aqua. But then the blonde came out of her delirium with a whistle. It was Aquaria who pointed her fingers at her to dance on the dance floor with her. Bri sighed, put her cup down on the table, and walked slower than usual. Aquaria had her hand on her waist, but when the blonde got close, she opened her braces to greet her in a hug.

“Hi” soft greeted Aquaria, her normal strawberry scent today was mingled with a cheap wine scent. And Bri couldn’t tell whether she liked it or not. “You are avoiding me.” Laughed in a slightly scandalous way, making some people look. Clearly the brunette was drunk.

Returning the embrace, and passing her arms on the waist of Aquaria, Brianna tried to think of some answers but nothing came into her head. Instead, she began to dance slowly with the brunette who had warmth at her neck. No matter what song were they dance, the two just enjoyed the moment. Until at some point Aquaria began to kiss Brianna’s neck that made her laugh a little.

They danced and whirled for a few more minutes, followed by caresses, cuddles, and laughter. Until one moment the tension was so high that both decided to leave the crowded environment to have a little privacy moment. Brianna led the way into the kitchen that was also impossible to talk to, Aquaria, cheerful and soft, let the blonde guide her. 

At last they managed to find the laundry room. Quickly Aquaria sat on top of the washing machine, leaving her legs open so Brianna could got close.

“That’s a really nice dress.” The brunette complimented holding the end of the dress skirt part. Brianna laughed, her look was a pink soft suede, both sides lace up transparent shoulders sleeve dress. She looked cute, she was cute but Aquaria was sexy. Her metal chain straps top left her skin more shiny, it would still be possible to see the beak of the chest since Aquaria clearly was without a bra.

Brianna was caressing Aquaria’s long hair as she kissed affectionately on the neck giving a little bites. All the moments could be like that, the two loving each other and nobody disturbing. It was easy when they were being honest with their feelings and the blonde got carried away by the emotion.

“Bri,” whispered Aquaria, which was matched by Brianna’s snort. “Why aren’t we still something?” Coming out of the neck and turning to look into the deep brown eyes that looked like they wanted to run away

“We are something” Brianna said laughing and coming back to kiss her, trying to get out of it. Why did she have to bring this up?

“But not official.” mumbled Aquaria, who was looking at the floor as she spoke, putting a lock of hair back behind her ear. "You don’t love me?“ Turning back to Brianna, now with her eyes watering. How that vision hurt the blonde, she couldn’t face her. She tried to look everywhere, except at the pretty girl in front of her.

“No! I… Is that… I want … I don’t” Brianna countered quickly, not looking at Aquaria. But she was quiet after that, instead, she played with her blond curls. Aquaria hoped for more.  
“What? Don’t have an answer?” Aquaria complained, wiping and rolling her eye.

“Stop!” Fumed the blonde, making Aquaria scared a little, she didn’t expect the ever-loving girl to act with her like this. And for the first time Brianna turned to see the girl

“I just want answers…” crooked Aquaria, taking her hand from Brianna’s neck to hug herself. Brianna’s head was exploding. Aquaria didn’t have to understand anything now, she was drunk and the blonde didn’t owe any satisfaction. She was frustrated.

“And I just wanted to have a nice time with you. Shit, why did you ruin this?!” bellowed Brianna. She was possessed with rage, leaving her near stop next to Aquaria and turned to the door, she passed her hand through her blond hair, which has now been disheveled. Brianna felt like a storm of confusion invading her feelings. what the dark hair girl did to her, Bri didn’t know what it was to have feelings, she did not want to accept any of that. She would never show that weak side, ever. Brianna came out of her reverie with a noise behind her. Brianna was in the front, she was trying to push the blond to the side.

“Aquaria, wait! I didn’t want to … It wasn’t my intention… I …” But the blonde couldn’t finish the sentence because the brunette pushes her to the side with all force, causing Brianna to become unbalanced

“Fuck you!” fired Aquaria, already leaving the room, but Brianna was faster and held her hand. The brunette had tried to leave but Brianna was much stronger than she.

“Please, listen to me.” Begged Brianna but the brunette tried, crying out of anger, to get out of the other girl’s touch.

“Let me go” She screamed trying to push Brianna once more to hold her whole arm by now, causing Aquaria to almost fall but the blonde held her to her feet. Brianna helped her up. After recovering, Aquaria had decided to sneak on the floor to take off her high heel.

“I’m sorry, it’s what… I adore you… I don’t know what to expect… I” Rambled Brianna, but it was soon cut off by Aquaria, who was now up, barefoot with her makeup all blurred

“You’re a coward Brianna Cracker!” And without waiting for anything, she run out of the room, leaving the door open. The weak knees of Brianna make her fall to the ground.

“No, please, come back,” raising his arm to the canopy in a futile attempt. Trembling she took her hair out of her face, putting behind her ear,trying to reason what had just happened. “I think … I think I fell in lo…” she said quietly and without the courage to finish the sentence. In the end Brianna did not know what she was so afraid of, it could be all, be afraid of her leaving, of finding someone better, to get involved feelings and she get hurt. It doesn’t matter now, she was crying alone, on the floor, wishing Aquaria was in her arms 

What had she done.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoy it and feel free to talk to me 
> 
> my Tumblr is also: @chantelonhel


End file.
